Восход Империи
Эпоха Восхода Империи, называемая также Эпохой приквелов, включает в себя период с 1000 ДБЯ (Седьмая битва на Руусане) по 0 ДБЯ (Битва при Явине). В это время происходят события фильмов «Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза», «Эпизод II: Атака клонов» и «Эпизод III: Месть ситов». Восход Империи 1000 — 990 ДБЯ *''Дарт Бэйн: Правило Двух (Darth Bane : Rule of Two)'' 980 ДБЯ *''Дарт Бэйн: Династия Зла (Darth Bane : Dynasty of Evil)'' 700 ДБЯ *[[Сердце тьмы (Heart of Darkness)|''Сердце тьмы (Heart of Darkness)]] 88,5 — 21,5 ДБЯ *Legacy of the Jedi'' 45 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая: Становление Силы (Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force) * Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы (Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival) 44 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти (Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past) * Ученик джедая: Знак короны (Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown) * Ученик джедая: Планета войн (Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead) * Ученик джедая: На перепутье (Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path) * Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм (Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple) * Ученик джедая: Час расплаты (Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning) * Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War 43 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая: Битва за правду (Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth) * Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир (Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace) * Ученик джедая: Смертельная охота (Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter) 42 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент (Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment) 41 — 29 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения (Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions) 39 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение (Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue) * Ученик джедая: В силу тесной связи (Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind) * Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды (Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope) * Ученик джедая: Зов мести (Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance) * Ученик джедая: Единственная свидетельница (Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness) * Ученик джедая: Внутренняя угроза (Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within) 39 — 29 ДБЯ * Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи (Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers) 39 — 20 ДБЯ *''Secrets of the Jedi'' 38 ДБЯ *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' 37 ДБЯ *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' 36 ДБЯ *''Монстр (The Monster)(не проверенные данные) 33 ДБЯ *''The Bounty Hunters *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Республика: Прелюдия к восстанию (Republic: Prelude to Rebellion)'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' 33 — 32 ДБЯ *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 5: The Ghostling Children'' 32,5 ДБЯ * Под покровом лжи (Cloak of Deception) * Дарт Мол: Темный мститель (Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter) 32 ДБЯ *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 13: Danger on Naboo'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 14: Podrace to Freedom'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter '' * Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (Episode I: The Phantom Menace) * Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (роман) * Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (повесть для детей) * Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (комикс) * Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза – Приключения (Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures) *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Republic: Outlander'' *''Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' 31 ДБЯ *''Republic: Twilight'' *''Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Republic: Starcrash'' 30 ДБЯ *''Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Republic: Darkness'' *''Republic: The Devaronian Version'' 29 ДБЯ * Планета-бродяга (Rogue Planet) 28 ДБЯ *''Jedi Quest (Comics)'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Republic: Rite of Passage'' 27 ДБЯ *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight (novel)'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' 26 ДБЯ * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear 25 ДБЯ * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth 24 ДБЯ *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Republic: Honor and Duty'' 23 ДБЯ *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: Warlords of Balmorra'' 22,5 ДБЯ * Преддверие бури (The Approaching Storm) *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' 22 ДБЯ *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter|Jedi Starfighter'' * Преддверие бури (The Approaching Storm) * Эпизод II: Атака клонов (Episode II: Attack of the Clones) * Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман) * Эпизод II: Атака клонов (повесть для детей) * Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс) *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' * Войны клонов (The Clone Wars) *''Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' 21,5 ДБЯ * Уязвимая точка(Shatterpoint) *''Equipment'' *''Duel' '' *''The New Droid Army'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' 21 ДБЯ *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim '' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3'' *''Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades'' 20 ДБЯ *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' *''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers'' *''Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, The Final Truth'' 19,5 ДБЯ *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' 19 ДБЯ *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8'' *''Лабиринт зла'' * Эпизод III: Месть ситов (Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) * Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман) * Эпизод III: Месть ситов (повесть для детей) * Эпизод III: Месть ситов (комикс) *''Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame'' *''Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Повелитель тьмы: Возвышение Дарта Вейдера'' *''In His Image'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Mist Encounter'' 18 ДБЯ *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' 18–11 ДБЯ *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Chiaroscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' 17 ДБЯ *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 ДБЯ *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' 11 ДБЯ *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 ДБЯ *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume I: The Paradise Snare'' 5 ДБЯ *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' 5 — 4 ДБЯ *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume II: The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 ДБЯ *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''The Final Exit'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 ДБЯ *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''A Bitter Winter'' 3 — 0 ДБЯ *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume III: Rebel Dawn'' 2 ДБЯ *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Classic Star Wars: Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' 1 ДБЯ *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Man with a Mission'' *''Empire Volume 1: Betrayal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Empire Volume 2: Darklighter'' Хронологическая линия Категория:Эпохи Расширенной вселенной